Irie's Confession
by Streaming Radiant Fire
Summary: AU. "Why won't you admit you love me?"


_A/N: Set before Ep. 12 in the anime series. And you guys, I know I'm being borderline OOC for Kotoko, but I tried my best and this whole story just kinda poured out of my fingers, I had no control over it what so ever! I swear! Blame my stupid typing fingers! Anyway, this story hasn't been betaed, so feel free to point out any mistakes I have. And this is my first piece of fanfiction for Itazura Na Kiss, so I hope you guys like it and hopefully there will be more in the future. :D  
_

_Summary: AU. "Why won't you admit you love me?"_

Irie's Confession

"Why won't you admit that you love me?" She was about a foot away from him now and staring straight into his eyes and he just looked back at her, seemingly uninterested. People say that you can see someone's true feelings from their eyes but Kotoko didn't believe that for Irie's eyes were always cold and hard, like marble.

"I know I'm pretty stupid, and that's why it took me so long to realize this, but why haven't you admitted that you're in love with me?" His expression remained the same but Kotoko took it as a good sign because he wasn't denying anything.

"Don't you know how much I love you? I would do anything for you! You're supposed to be smart! You should see just how strong my love for you is!" Kotoko screamed out suddenly, her words echoing around them. "You love me…I know you do."

"And if you don't then why are you still around? Why are you giving me so much hope? Your whole life wouldn't make any sense if you didn't love me! You're not that cruel! You wouldn't give me so many clues about loving me if you didn't! Why won't to you tell me….?" She couldn't help the fact that her eyes were filling with tears, this wasn't how she planned the conversation to be at all, she was just going to leave it at, 'Why won't you admit you love me?' but from there the words just slipped out her mouth like water coming out of a stream, it just couldn't be helped.

"Do you think that you'll mess up? Because you won't. Even if you aren't good at romantic things, which I'm sure you'd be great at if you tried. Anything kind of proclamation would work because I love you, so, so much. You could even tell me while I'm in the bathroom for Gods sake! I just want you to know, that I know that you love me….. because you do." She was so sure, but by now she was hoping that there would at least a flicker of something in his eye, an upturn on his lips, but there was still nothing on his face, just the same cold eyes as he had always had.

"I know I sound so vain right now but I am going to fight for the truth, the truth that you have been hiding!" She paused as if she was thinking about something, and then a smile began to form on he lips, "What if I kiss you now? Would you kiss me back or be a coward and tell me lies about how you don't feel the same way as I do, that your heart doesn't beat faster whenever you see me, or that you don't have any feelings about me at all?"

"And what if you don't love me….? Well, if that was the case I would be happy just knowing that you love me in my head, I know you better then anyone else does, Irie, even yourself. And that's why I know your feelings." There was still no expression on his face but Kotoko continued forward with her monologue.

"You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to. Because I will continue loving you no matter what, and maybe that's why you've always stuck around because you could depend on me to be there. But just because I'll always be in love with you doesn't mean I won't move on."

"If you love me, all you have to do is put your lips to mine to prove it. All I need is a kiss, please just give me a kiss that will prove everything." She begged, eyes closing. "I won't even watch, and when I open my eyes if you are gone then I'll know your answer to my feelings."

Irie only let himself be vulnerable when other people weren't paying attention, and when there wasn't anyone to see that there was something less then perfect about himself, but he couldn't help but let his eyes flicker down to her pursed lips. And that's when he decided.

He didn't kiss her but he didn't walk away either, he just stood there with the same stoic expression put back onto his face. They stood in silence for ten minutes, Kotoko with her eyes closed, hoping and praying that she would feel his mouth colliding with hers and Irie waiting for her eyes to open again.

"I guess he doesn't think he loves me." She whispered softly to herself. She opened her eyes and a couple of tears unwillingly feel out of her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were on the ground and they quickly spotted Irie's feet. Her gaze traveled up his body until it reached his face where he was just staring at her coldly.

Her head was so mixed up now and confused, was he admitting that he loved her, did he just want her as a friend? Is that why he stayed but did not kiss her? Her eyes closed again as she tired to settle the chaos going on inside her head. When she had gotten herself to calm down her eyes opened once more and she looked at him.

Irie lifted his hands and put them on her shoulders, he then slowly brought his face down to her and his lips landed on hers. He pulled back quickly but did not move his hands from her shoulders and for the first time that day he smiled.

"Took you long enough to figure out."

The End


End file.
